Rusted brandy
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Every Thursday, David Nolan, married with a one-year-old boy, goes to a cabaret just to see her perform. He arrives before she walks on the stage and leaves just after she walks out. Like most people, he is fascinated, he just can't help it. He just wants to see her. He just wants to listen to her voice. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

A short little AU drabble inspired by Temptation by Diana Krall.

I'm not opposed to turning it into a multichapter but not until my ongoing fanfictions are complete.

Enjoy lovelies.

* * *

She was a true wonder. A beauty. Another worldly entity, full of grace and talent.

She was the star here. Everyone knew her and as soon as her leg appeared from backstage, in between the black curtains everyone in the little cabaret stopped what they were doing, unable not to look at her.

The music was already playing when she walked on the stage, her entire body moving slowly, seductively, in rhythm with the melody.

She stopped behind the mic, looking at her audience like she owned them, head high, her bronze dress hugging her beautiful curves, looser at the bottom, making it look like she was floating in the air.

And then she started singing.

 _Rusted brandy in a diamond glass_

 _Everything is made from dreams_

Her hoarse voice resonated in the room catching even the most reluctant one's attention.

 _Time is made from honey slow and sweet._

 _Only the fools know what it means_

 _Temptation, temptation, temptation_

 _Temptation, temptation, I can't resist._

 _Well I know that she is made of smoke_

 _But I've lost my way_

 _He knows that I am broke_

 _But I must play_

 _Temptation, temptation, temptation, I can't resist._

He was looking at her from the corner of the bar, swinging his glass of whisky as she swayed her hips rocked by the guitar and the double bass.

He was a regular now. At first he had just stumbled upon this place while wandering one night after an argument with his wife. But now he was coming every week. Once a week. Every Thursdays. Just to see her. Just to lose himself into her gaze and let himself be enchanted by her voice.

The brunette kept on dancing, her hands stroking her thighs, moving slowly.

She locked her eyes on his, her lips curving in a seductive grin.

 _Dutch pink and Italian blue_

The words rolled on her tongue with ease as she held his gaze, intensely.

He is there waiting for you

 _My will has disappeared_

 _Now confusion is so clear_

 _Temptation, temptation, temptation_

She bit her lower lip.

 _I can't resist_

He swallowed hard.

She smirked, probably chuckling inwardly with satisfaction before looking away, back at the whole room. And he grinned.

The last word left her mouth and she turned around dancing her way out, off the stage under thunderous applause and sounds of excited people whistling.

The blonde man stayed sat for a moment, still smiling. He then called the barmaid, raising his hand slightly.

The young girl arrived next to him with a grin "As usual, you arrive for The Queen's show and you leave once she's done. You know, there are other artists besides her." She said lifting a brow and the man shrugged giving her the tip and she laughed. "Have a good week mister David. And see you next Thursday."

"See you next Thursday Ruby."


	2. Chapter 1

I've been asked to continue this so, here it is.

I hope you'll like it.

* * *

"Hey, you're off?"

Regina's head snapped up and she turned around to face the black-haired girl who had spoken.

"Yes," she replied smiling at Ruby, "I have to go back to Henry."

Her small smile grew instantly at the thought of her ten-year-old boy.

"In that case don't make little Henry wait any longer," Ruby said nodding. "Oh," she recalled before leaving the dressing room and going back behind the bar. "Your admirer was here."

To be honest, she had quite a few admirers but she immediately knew to whom Ruby was referring and it made her blush a little.

"I saw," Regina let out with a shrug of her shoulder, as she closed her bag and put it on her shoulder in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks.

She heard the barmaid cackle.

"He has the hots for you, Regina and I've seen the way you look at him when you're singing. You're flirting with him and you like it."

"It's just the job," the young woman denied looking at her friend, "nothing more. If I look at him like that I know he's going to come back and if he comes back, that means more money for me. You know I need it."

"I know," Ruby nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Come on, go to your boy."

Regina smiled, acquiescing. She walked to her friends and hugged her tight before leaving through the back door of the cabaret.

The Rabbit Hole was –despite its name which sounded like a cheap night club for drunk men- a fancy and well-known cabaret in Manhattan where the young woman had been working for three years now. She'd always loved to sing and she needed some extra cash to pay for the bills especially with Henry having his health issues.

She didn't mind it, working there. Plus, it was only once a week and it paid well allowing her to do something special for her son every once in a while, like go to the zoo for instance or even spending a weekend at the beach when summer arrived. It was completely worth it.

The brunette opened her bag, searching for her keys as she walked down the street towards her car.

"You were amazing tonight."

Regina immediately jumped at the unannounced sound. She closed her eyes, trying to even her breathing as she recognized the voice.

"As per usual," the man added.

"Mr. Glass," she greeted, turning to look at him.

Sydney Glass. Another one of her admirer. Although, she'd have gladly gone on without this particular one's attention.

She put on a good face and smiled politely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

"I always enjoy the show, my Queen, you know that."

A cold shiver ran down Regina's spine at the way the moniker rolled on his tongue. The Queen. It was her stage name. She hadn't chosen it. People in the audience had started calling her that one day and the word went around rather quickly. Graham, the cabaret owner (also her ex-boyfriend), decided that she should keep it, it had a nice kick to it. She hated it. She really did but she had shut her mouth and endured it silently.

Regina nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, thank you but I have to go now," she said pointing behind her.

She was about to turn around but before she could, the man's voice stopped her again.

"I thought I could invite you for a drink."

"I'm very flattered," the woman started, "but I'm a bit tired. I just want to go home and get some sleep," she finished, praying that he'd let it go.

He didn't.

"Let me at least walk you to your car."

"Alright," Regina accepted with resignation.

Fortunately, the car wasn't that far so it didn't take them more than five minutes to reach it.

It was Emma's yellow bug. She hated it but she didn't owe one and she preferred to drive to the cabaret rather than take the transports from Manhattan back to Brooklyn at such late hours.

Emma was her sitter. A tall blonde girl, a bit youthful that she'd grown to consider a close friend. Henry had adored her from the very beginning and honestly that was all that had mattered to Regina but soon the brunette had found herself liking the girl just as much even if the thirty-year-old woman was the reason behind hers and Graham's breakup.

It all happened two months ago, when Emma had confessed in tears that she'd had a one-night stand with the cabaret owner. Regina had been hurt -a lot, because Graham had been the only man she'd trusted enough to introduce him to Henry but over the time her pain had dimmed and she'd eventually managed to forgive the girl. As for Graham, things were a bit different... He was a womanizer, always had been and Emma wasn't his first time cheating but it had been the last straw. And though, Regina wasn't mad at him anymore, she'd never go back to dating him or even befriend him despite his numerous attempts to change her mind.

The brunette opened the passenger door and put her bag on the seat. She closed the door and turned to face Sydney who had suddenly gotten really close, unashamedly invading her personal space. She stepped back a bit, cursing inwardly when her back hit the car.

"You are so beautiful," the man whispered bringing a hand -that Regina unsuccessfully tried to avoid- up her cheek.

"That's very sweet of you to say," she answered, swallowing the bile that formed in her throat.

"Is everything alright?" Regina closed her eyes and thanked whatever God was out there, a small sigh of relief leaving her lungs.

She reopened her eyes and frowned when she recognized the 'admirer' Ruby had mentioned earlier.

The barmaid was right. She liked flirting with him because, for some reasons, she felt safe doing so with him contrarily to –let's see- Mr. Glass for instance. She had done it once, months ago and she was still paying the price.

"Mind your own business," Sydney let out venomously.

"I'll mind my business if the lady confirms that she is alright," the man answered calmly before looking back at her.

"I…I'm fine," Regina stammered, a little taken aback by the intensity of his blue eyes. She had never seen him from this close before and in all honesty, she wasn't minding the view at all.

"He was just leaving," she added, forcing herself to look back at Sydney.

"Fine," the man let out furiously. "I'll see you soon," he tossed before leaving -finally.

Regina sighed.

"Tough one, huh?!"

The brunette chuckled.

"Yes. He is harmless but he can be a bit of a…"

"Drag."

"Yes," She chuckled with a nod of her head.

There was a small pause and they both looked at each other making Regina start chewing her lower lip awkwardly.

"Thank you," she voiced after a while, "for coming to my rescue."

"Any time," the blonde man smiled. "Do you maybe want to go for a walk? It might help you clear your mind from this unpleasant encounter. That is if you don't have anywhere else to go," he added quickly and the young woman had to fight all of her instincts to stop staring at his lips moving slowly and wondering what they'd feel like against hers.

"I... I don't know," she let out, looking down at her phone in her hand.

"It's alright, I understand. Maybe another time.," he told her with a small grin before turning around.

"Wait," the brunette found herself saying, a hand raised towards him.

The blonde man paused and looked back at her, a brow raised.

"Just -" She smiled, biting her lower lip. "Just let me send a quick text."

"Sure."

…

She shouldn't be here. She should be at home with her son, trying to get some sleep so she wouldn't be dead tired tomorrow. Yet, here she was, ambling in the still-animated streets of Manhattan, enjoying the company of a man whose name she still didn't even know.

"Have you been singing for a long time?" He asked, turning his head a little to look at her.

"Professionally? For about three years."

"How come you're only here once a week?"

"Why, you'd have come more often?" She teased, surprised by her boldness.

The man chuckled, lowering his head to the ground.

"In all honesty? Probably."

Regina blushed at his confession.

"That's sweet. Thank you"

"I mean it. You're quite -hypnotizing."

She laughed a little at that, replacing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"With a lot of makeup and a fancy dress, most people would be hypnotizing."

"Yet here I am, looking at you wearing an oversized sweater, no makeup, save the remaining eyeliner on your lid, still hypnotized."

"You're one charming man, aren't you?"

"I've been called worse," he let out with a chuckle.

They stopped walking and Regina leaned on the fence of a park.

"It's a gorgeous night," she observed looking at the sky. "We can even see a few stars despite the lights of the city."

"It is gorgeous, indeed," she heard the man whisper next to her and when she turned her head slightly to the side, she caught him looking at her.

"You're not very subtle," the brunette told him quietly, closing a bit the distance between them, finding herself drowned to him.

Her eyes slowly dropped to his lips as she did so and it owed her a "you're not either" from him and she supposed she couldn't argue with that.

She smiled up, biting her lip as she met back his eyes. She watched him as his hand raised up to find her cheek and she leaned under the touch.

Her heart was beating fast. So fast, she could almost hear it, covering the last rational thoughts her brain was still having. Then, his lips were on hers and who cared about rational thoughts when she was having a hard time remembering her own name?

She brought her arms up instantly, burying her fingers in between his blonde locks. His mouth was warm and comforting and it was a feeling she hadn't felt in way too long. She liked it. No, she loved it. Regina parted her lips, shoving her tongue inside his mouth as her hands tightened around his neck. The man's hands fell on her lower back and despite the fabric of her sweater she felt shivers running down her spine.

God when was the last time she'd been kissed like this?

The brunette let out a moan, pressing herself against him, his bulging crotch meeting her hip and she couldn't help but smirk a little.

This was good. This was delicious. Her brain was fuzzy, her cheeks burning hot, she could feel butterflies dancing in her lower belly and -she could swear she was already wet.

Regina brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away. She lowered her head, clamping her lip in between her teeth as she tried to catch her breathing.

She looked up at him and she couldn't fight the smile at the sight. He was looking at her with frustration and confusion mixed up with understanding and -he looked like a confused puppy. A very turned on, confused puppy.

The brunette's mouth opened and she shifted a little on her feet. Yes, she was definitely wet.

"I don't usually do that," she let out in a whisper, her eyes dropping to the collar of his shirt with which her fingers were now playing.

"I… I understand," his mouth said but his eyes were dilated as he fought hard not to let them wander on her chest.

And screw this!

…

She didn't know how it happened. Well, she did have a little idea. They were just talking. One tiny innocent talk and now she was here, her back pressed against some hotel room's door, her legs around his waist.

She didn't do that. Sleep with strangers, one night-stands… It wasn't her thing -she didn't even know his name… God, maybe she should ask for his name but his hand was now under her clothes, drawing dangerously close to her breasts and -oh God!

Regina let her head fall, arching her back. Then, the next thing she knew, she was falling on the bed, the unnamed blonde man, climbing on top of hers.

"I don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked and she smirked.

"That," she answered, rising from the bed to catch his lips.

Their tongues met instantly and they partied only a second to allow him to take her sweater off. She flipped him over, straddling him. He tried to rise up but she pushed him back with a soft hand.

Regina smiled. She had never felt this way. So turned on, so naughty… If her mother ever heard about that -it'd certainly kill her. The thought made the woman smile. She licked her lips, wetting them as she locked mischievous eyes with her lover. She arched her back again and brought her hands to her bra, unclasping it and letting it fall on his face.

He swallowed hard, his eyes falling on her now-dancing breasts.

The brunette smirked again, biting her lip. She let her hands falls on his chest, then to his sides until she grabbed his hands. She brought them up, letting them cup her tits.

It didn't take the man more than one second to take the lead and soon he was fondling them, kneading them gently.

"God," he let out and a throaty chuckle left Regina's mouth as she threw her head backwards.

The blonde man didn't stop. Instead, he made his movements more assertive, pinching her two pink buds, rolling them around his thumb. Regina moaned, rolled her hips, closed her eyes, gripped his shirt with shaky hands. Then, he was moving and she opened her eyes to find him sitting, bringing her legs to hook around his waist. He looked at her, deep blue eyes -with a not-so-subtle teasing flicker- piercing into her eyes. He pushed her a little, making her pop her chest up and Regina's breath caught in her throat as he leaned to capture her with his mouth.

He did that for a long time, minutes maybe, she couldn't tell. The more his wet tongue rolled around her nipples, the achier she felt for his touch. "Oohs" and "aahs" left the woman's lips, sweat was pearling on top of her forehead, on her lower back. She wanted more. She needed more. She was already so far gone yet, she absolutely, positively to have him inside of her right this instant.

And she let him know.

She pushed him away and climbed off the bed. The man frowned in confusion.

"Get naked," she told him, her hands already unbuttoning her jeans.

She kicked off her sneakers and pulled the pants down sending them flying to the side. She looked back at the man and was pleased to see that he was as eager as she was, fighting with his belt. She chuckled a little, blushing. She walked up to him and went down on her knees. She pushed his hands and took care of his belt.

The pants felt down on the ground and he stood with only a pair of black boxers on. He was hard. Something that she already knew, she just didn't know that he was _that_ hard. The brunette bit her lip again and pulled the last barrier between her hand and his cock down.

Regina smirked, her eyes widening in anticipation. She looked up at him and gently applied pressure on his thighs. He sat back on the bed, understanding her request and she scooted closer to him. She grabbed him without wasting a second, rubbing his length in her palm, stroking him gently.

He groaned. Cursed under his breath with each movement, pushed his hips towards her in frustration… she was too slow for him. She loved it. Having so much power on him, on this stranger she had fantasized on for longer she would ever dare admit. Ruby was right. She loved flirting with him. Up there on her stage, she felt as if she owed him with every sway of her hips -she just would have never thought that she could ever owe him in a more intimate place without the artifices to hide behind. But here he was, in her hand, ready to come if only she'd let him.

The brunette moaned before bending her head towards his dick. Her mouth was on his in no time and as much effect she had on him, she wasn't completely insensitive to his charms so naturally, her now free hand slowly descending towards her core, her vagina crying for attention.

She sucked him. She sucked him on and on while she had her fingers deep inside her. She could feel his fingers in her hand, applying a small pressure on the back of her head. He moaned and she moaned. And God, she was close. She was so close.

Regina let his cock go, popping it out of her mouth.

"Tell me you have a condom." And her voice came out more begging than she would have wanted but screw that. She was horny and she wanted him and he better had a condom because if not she would punch him and take care of her dripping sheath on her own.

"I…" he hesitated and _damn_. "Hold on."

He stood up with difficulty, almost toddling and she laughed, couldn't help it.

"Wait until I'm done with you," he let out, looking at her.

And she smiled, climbing on the bed.

"Promises," she found herself saying.

He smiled. A big, wide smile up the cheeks which were tented with a soft pink.

The man grabbed his pants and pulled out his wallet. Regina watched him intently, pressing her thighs together in anticipation. When he pulled out one condom, the sound of relief and excitation left the woman's mouth before she could stop it and instantly she brought a hand on her mouth.

He walked towards her chuckling, holding the condom in between in fingers and he climbed on her. With his free hand he freed her mouth before pressing a kiss to it.

"Friend's bachelor party," he tells her.

"Bless him," she replies and he smiles.

"Put it on," she murmured then against his mouth.

He didn't reply, instead he sat up, not without drawing a few kisses on her skin. He tore the wrap of the condom and pulled it out. Regina watched him, her hand back in between her legs. He put it on, sliding it over his length. He then took her hand, kissing it, bringing her fingers into his mouth to taste her and she groaned. He adjusted himself on top of her and leaned in to kiss her lips again. Regina closed her eyes, letting their tongues meet and wrapping her legs around him. She felt the tip of his cock against her entrance, pressing against it and slowly entering her.

She huffed in frustration and he laughed in her mouth. He grabbed her hips and with one move, he entered her completely, up until his balls.

"Oh God," she let out this time, eyes wide open.

"Are you ok?" he asked wearily and she shook her head quickly, digging her heel on his back.

"Go on," she asked, biting his lip, his jaw. "Go on."

He didn't need to be asked twice and the man rocked inside her, thrusting in and out with strong and precise movements. The brunette cried, cursed, nip, bit, scratched, pushed. He plunged into her again and again, his palms pressed against her firm ass. She felt good around him, he felt good inside her. Regina brought her hands to his face and she straightened, arching every muscles of her body and she came.

"Oh fuck," he whispered against the skin of her breasts as she trembled in his hands.

She chuckled, an awkward chuckle and she pushed him back on the bed. She held his hands in hers, pressing them against her hip. She rocked him, hard and wet. His breathing became jerkier, and he lifted his hips, writhing beneath her and -

"Oh my God," she moaned, bringing a sweaty palm to her face.

She mounted him, rode him until he joined her and with one last sway of her hips, the man convulsed inside her, groaning in a blissful agony.

Regina hums, evening her breathing. She closed her eyes, slowly lifting herself from him before rolling to his side.

"That was…" she heard him say and she chuckled a little.

She bit her lip and turned to look at him. He watched her with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really?" she asked, laughing.

"I'm…" the man breathed in with a snicker of his own. "I'm trying to make conversation."

The brunette smirked and brought a leg up his.

"Hot and bothered," she let out as she caught sight of his eyes dropping to her tingling breasts.

"Mmh," he said absently and she laughed before sliding on top of him towards the other side of the bed.

She sat up and straightened her back. A small and embarrassed laugh came out of her mouth as she exhaled.

"What is it?" she heard him ask.

"Nothing," she replied. "Do you have the time?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, hold on," he told her, climbing out of the bed.

He grabbed his phone out of his jacket's pockets.

"It's almost one."

"Oh shit!" Regina exclaimed standing up abruptly. A little too abruptly since she almost fell back on the bed.

"What is it?"

"I have to go. Oh God," she whispered, gathering her clothes.

She put on her jeans and sweater, not bothering with her underwear. She looked at the man, standing there in confusion and she sighed.

"I… I have to go home. I start early tomorrow and if I'm late again, my boss will murder me..."

"I'm sorry," the man told her.

She frowned up at that.

"You're sorry?"

"I mean… No, I'm not -like I don't… I don't regret… I mean…"

Regina snickered loudly and the man scoffed.

"Don't worry," she said calming down. "Nobody forced me to do anything and -I don't regret either."

He smiled.

"I really have to go," she told him, forming a ball with her underwear and putting them into the sweater's pocket.

She bent to grab her car keys which had fallen on the ground and went towards the door.

"Huh… will I see you again?"

Regina turned towards the man and smiled

"You know where to find me," she shrugged.

She opened the door and was about to leave when she heard a "it's David."

She looked back at him.

"My name. It's David."

"Regina," she grinned.

He smiled, shaking his head.

"What?" she frowned, amusedly.

"Nothing. I've just… I've often imagined what your name could be… I never thought of Regina but it's perfect. There's no more fitted name."

She chuckled, blushing a little.

"See you around, David."

"Next Thursday, same time same place... as usual."

She smiled. One big, toothy smile before closing the door behind her.

…

Regina arrived in front of her apartment building in less time than she'd thought. The entire drive had been full with thoughts of a dashing blonde man in between her legs and as she turned off the engine, she decided to take a minute before facing her sitter and maybe he son in such state.

The brunette took a deep breath. She pulled down the sun visor and opened the mirror. She fixed her hair a little and ran her fingers on her swollen mouth. A smile pulled the corner of her lips as naughty thoughts invaded her mind anew. She pulled the sun visor back up and sighed. She grabbed her bag and got out of her car.

When she arrived in her apartment, a nice two bedrooms one at street level, she found Emma in the living room, almost snoring in front of the TV.

"Hey." The blonde girl said, jumping a little when Regina closed the door.

"Sorry," the woman apologized.

"S'ok," Emma yawning, turning off the machine.

Regina dropped her bag on the armchair and brought a hand to her neck, rubbing it gently.

"Sorry for coming home late. I didn't think it'd take that long but Ruby was having a bad day."

"That's ok. I got your text and it's normal for you to stay out late every once in a while," the blonde assured.

Regina gave her a small smile, unable not to feel guilty for lying.

"Well I let you go and get some rest," the young woman said after a pause, taking her keys from Regina. "For someone who keeps insulting my bug," she started with a smirk "you sure are using it a lot. I know deep down you love it."

The brunette lifted a brow, pursing her lips in a scowl.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'love' and I don't use it that much. Only once a week per say. But, it's very helpful…at least until I have enough money to buy a decent car," she emphasized on the 'decent'.

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever you say," she huffed with a smile. "Bye," the blonde girl finally let out before heading towards the door.

"Bye and thank you for Henry."

"No problem. You know I love the kid."

Regina smiled at that and watched the girl leave, closing the door behind her.

Once Emma was out, Regina instantly headed towards her son's bedroom.

A smile appeared on her face at the sight of her boy, lying on the bed, face down, legs and arms spread like a starfish.

She walked over towards him and she grabbed the blanket to cover him with it careful not to touch his painful leg too much.

He had had an accident when he was a child, when he was four more precisely. He had thought it to be a good idea to climb the-very-unstable bookcase of his former pre-school and the furniture fell on top of him. He was alive, which really was all that mattered but he was now forced to live with a constant pain in his left leg.

Fortunately, Henry was a brave kid and if it had been hard for Regina to see her son suffering like this, especially during the first few months, he was handling it way better than she was and he liked to think of himself as some sort a mastermind genius like Professor X.

The brunette smiled pushing a bit of his hair off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my prince," she whispered before leaving the bedroom and heading towards the bathroom to take a necessary shower.

Once cleaned off all proof of her wild night run, she went to the kitchen. Regina opened the fridge to find the pizza leftovers. She grabbed a slice and put it on a plate before warming it in the microwave.

If her mother was seeing her right now, she would probably not hear the end of it. It was a good thing Cora was currently on a one-year-long cruise trip in the Mediterranean Sea.

Once she was done in the kitchen, she went straight under the covers. She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone knocking on her door and then opening it softly.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she looked at her son.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come here," Regina nodding, patting the empty side of her bed.

The boy immediately hobbled towards her before hopping on the mattress, next to his mom.

"I hate Thursdays."

"Why is that?" the young woman asked frowning as she settled Henry against her chest.

"Because you work late."

Guilt instantly settled inside Regina's chest.

"I know baby," she whispered, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. "Your leg is alright?" she asked, stroking his hair out of his face and he nodded.

"I love you, _papi_."

"I love you too, mom."

"Always and forever," she said putting a finger on his nose and he looked up.

Henry nodded happily, "Always and forever."


End file.
